


The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Telepaths - When it all ended

by orphan_account



Series: The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Telepaths [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men : Days of Future Past
Genre: F/M, Telepaths path, The Fate of the Phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans are afraid. Mutants are being hunted down. The Sentinels, finally in perfect running order, started to track them. Chaos had begun. The world is now composed of ruins, darkness, death and fear.</p><p>And Rachel could not avoid her father's death.</p><p>He sacrificed for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Telepaths - When it all ended

**Author's Note:**

> This work is the first fragment of The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Telepaths.

Magneto and Storm had just destroyed the last Sentinel. Silence finally fell upon the battlefield and the ruins of the city. Crushed iron was covering the ground, along with blood and ashes. Erik and Ororo turned over, panting, and looked at the four others mutants.

Scott Summers was laying on the ground, exhausted.

His abdomen had been ran through by a Sentinel's arm. Blood was covering his uniform.

Charles and Logan were standing near him, immobile, petrified in astonishment.

And Rachel was holding his hand, her body racked by sobs, tears gliding down her face, her heart crying out in agony, her hole being aching in unbearable suffering.

He had sacrificed for her. Her father had given his life for her.

"Dad, no ! Dad !", she sobbed, nodding her head no and her eyes shut close in despair. "Stay with me... Dad !"

Ororo started crying. She felt her heart being crushed under her ribs, her eyes burning with tears, and walked toward the others to kneel next to Rachel. She stared down at Scott, this man with whom she had fought during her whole life.

"What can we do ?!", Logan asked, panicked. "Professor ! Do something !", he shouted, turning toward Charles.

Yet, the Professor X closed his eyes and laid his head down, seeming more sorry than ever.

There was nothing to do.

Loagn's eyes widened, and he turned toward Scott again.

"No...", he groaned, gritting his teeth, his own eyes reddening and glistening.

Scott was going to die. To disappear. To be erased from this world.

He weakly spoke, using all of his will and remaining forces.

"Rachel... Sweetheart... Look at me."

Hearing his voice, strangled by pain, Rachel rose her head and gazed at her father's face. He fondly smiled at his daughter. She had the impression that he never had grown old. Even with his few white hair, his stubble and the little wrinkles around his mouth and eyes, she saw him just as she used to see him in her childhood. Strong, brave, gentle, generous. Invincible. Immortal.

"Dad...", she blew.

"You look... so much like your mother... Like Jean...", he breathed out, his eyes full of tenderness under his red glasses. "And I am... so proud of you..."

Rachel did not say anything. She kept silent, another wave of tears falling on her cheeks.

"... Come here, treasure..."

This time, she could not prevent a huge sob, like a cry of hurt animal, to escape her mouth. Her face went deformed by grief, and she bent to tightly wrap her arms around her father's neck. She felt his shaking hands upon her shoulders.

She breathed in her father's scent for the last time, carving it in her very mind. She found a shelter in his embrace, a shelter she was going to have to renounce to. Her father was leaving.

"You've become... so strong... and beautiful...", Scott whispered, his voice trembling in his throat. "Keep fighting, sweetheart... Be brave... We'll watch over you... We'll always be here for you... We love you... so much... Never forget it, Rachel... Promise me."

She answered, and her throat was so much painful that she did not recognize her own voice.

"I... I promise."

Scott smiled.

And, in no seconds, before Rachel would even know it, he was gone.

His hands fell, his breath died in his mouth, his eyes became dull and empty. He had joined his wife.

"... Dad ? Dad ?"

He was dead. And when Rachel understood that, she felt herself fall without end.

"Dad ! No ! NO ! DAD ! DAD !"

And the pain, the despair, the fear, the solitude, the ache in every cell of her body, her screams, her nails digging in her own face, Erik's embrace to drag her away from her father's corpse, Rachel would never forget them.

From this moment, she did not feel whole anymore. Her mother had been taken from her by these humans scientists, who wanted to experiment on her to get to know her powers, and they killed her. Her father had just been killed by Sentinels, these robots meant to eradicate the mutant race. And Rachel was now an orphan.

She already had lost her greatest friends. The Avengers. Steve. Natasha. Tony. Thor. Bruce. Clint. Wanda. Sam. Vision. Rhodes. All the others. Nick. Maria. James. T'Challa. Lang. Selvig. They all had tried to help her or other mutants, they had tried to prevent their eradication. Marie had been killed. Johnny had been killed. Hank had been killed. Warren had been killed. Her mother had been killed. Her father had been killed.

They all had been murdered because of this war.

Rachel turned around in Magneto's arms and clung to him, crying in his shoulders. The old man hugged her, even if he knew he could never soothe her.

"... We have to leave this place", Charles said, his voice shaking with mourning. "... Other Sentinels might arrive."

"... We can't let this war unfold", Erik declared. "We have to do something to put an end to it."

"... Yes, we do.", the Professor X answered, noticing Rachel's red and golden psychic aura, sign that the Phoenix had been stimulated by all of her grief, and that its power had been increased. Again.

> _[T](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rqj1hf-KQ2c)he future._
> 
> _A dark, desolate world._
> 
> _A world of war, suffering, loss... on both sides._
> 
> _Mutants and the humans who dared to help them._
> 
> _Fighting an enemy we cannot defeat._
> 
> _Are we destined down this path ?_
> 
> _Destined to destroy ourselves like so many species before us ?_
> 
> _Or can we evolve fast enough to change ourselves ?_
> 
> _Change our fate ?_
> 
> _Is the future truly set ?_


End file.
